


Apples

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are better left in the past..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

He never talks about it. Sometimes I find myself wondering if he even _remembers_ it. But… of course he does. He could've died. I could've killed him.

But we don't talk about it.

Sometimes, after sex, when everything's quiet and his arms are around me, I'll stroke his chest. He both tenses and relaxes under my touch. I can trace every muscle. I know them all in my heart; in my soul. But then I move upwards, I let my fingers trace the contours of his collarbone and he pulls away.

He doesn't say anything and I don't push it. I've learned to accept that he doesn't like to be touched there. Or maybe it's that he doesn't like _me_ to touch him there.

But we don't talk about it.

Tonight it's the big party. The anniversary.

A celebration because we all survived; a wake because so many others didn't.

Everyone drinks more than they should. Even me.

It's been so long since I have.

I hate losing control. I know what could happen if I do. But he's with me. Somehow I know: he won't ever let me cross that line.

But we don't talk about that.

He takes me home, and I'm glad. We kiss hungrily and it's not exactly a surprise when we gravitate towards the bedroom. He's tender. He strips my clothes off gently, reverentially, and we make love slowly. Sweetly.

I'm no stranger to sex, but honestly? I never made love until I met him.

But I don't talk about it.

Eventually, I'm drowsy. Sated. But amazingly he wants more. _Needs_ more.

He teases me.

Light touches, tiny kisses, gradually he wakes a fire in me that I can't ignore and we begin to move in that uncontrollable rhythm.

I'm lost.

Suddenly I can't breathe and I look into his eyes. I feel his hands on my throat and I see nothing reflected back.

As darkness edges into my vision, I hear him say, "Lemme guess. You forgot the safety word…"

I know I'm lost. But I won't talk about that.


End file.
